


Crying with joy (FemJason/Tim)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Bruce Wayne is Missing, Cassandra Cain and Jason Todd are Siblings, Crying, Crying Jason Todd, Crying Tim Drake, Cute, Dick Grayson is Batman, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Gunshot Wounds, Hormones, Injury, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Morning Sickness, Nervousness, Pregnancy, Protective Jason Todd, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sweet, Sweet Jason Todd, Sweet Tim Drake, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake/Jason Todd-centric, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: "stop it st-stop crying then it's going to make me cry dammit"Jane's pregnant with Tim's baby when Bruce is missing.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: DC Rule 63 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Crying with joy (FemJason/Tim)

Jane's P. O. V

I threw up in the toilet again morning sickness is a bitch. Tim doesn't know he knocked me up. I just can't seem to find the right way to tell him. Especially with Bruce missing Dick having to put on the suit. I need a break. A baby vacation or babymoon that's what I need. I cleaned my mess before Tim gets home from patrol. I yawned I leaned on the wall. I walked to the kitchen grabbing a piece of bread. I sat on the couch. I hear my phone seeing, Tim I answered 

"hey babe how'd patrol go, where are you? 

-"don't freak out I'm at the Manor in my old room"

"why?" 

-"I got shot in my arm the bullet went through, Alfred took care of it, I'm ok" 

"what?!?!! Fucking hell, Tim! Why do you always do this" 

-"Jane, calm down I'm ok I promise" 

"I'm on my way don't do anything or move, and if so much as left a finger, I'm strapping you to the bed" 

-"I'm ok with that" 

"just shut up I'm on my way don't worry, babe" 

-"OK, Jaybird" 

I quickly got up I ran grabbing my jacket and rushing to the Manor. I ran inside up the steps 

"lovely to see you miss Jane" Alfred said 

I feel my tears fall I don't know why probably my damn hormones. I opened his door seeing, Tim on his laptop his arm bandaged. He's alive! 

"what the hell are you doing lay down!" 

"Jane I-" 

"now!" 

He laid down shutting his laptop I sat next to him. I touched his face he sighed and touch my face he dried my tears 

"no need for that, babe I'm fine I promise"

I sniffed "sorry just super emotional lately" I rubbed my nose 

"yeah, you seem like you're not yourself you ok?" 

I nodded he pushed my back I turned the lights off and laid next to him on his right arm. I notice his wound on his left arm good. He kissed my head. I always laughed at the fact I'm taller than him. He gently rubbed my cheek making me fall asleep.... I need to pee! I got up I went to the bathroom. I flushed the toilet. I looked in the mirror thankfully I haven't gained any weight.. Yet. I walked downstairs I smell food gross! I start to feel nauseated. I ran outside and threw up. I feel someone hold my hair. I stopped wiping my face I looked, Cassandra. 

"hey, Cass" 

She held a hair tie I nodded and sat on the bench. She put my hair in a ponytail. 

"thanks" 

She sat next to me I sighed 

"w-what wrong?" 

"oh, morning sickness is a bitch" 

She gasped she looked at me shocked 

"yeah, I'm 9 weeks" 

She hugged me crying rocking back and forth. 

"you know you and Conner are going to be there for our kid if something ever happens to us. I want you two to raise the baby if.." 

She shook her head hugging me again 

"n-nothing will" 

I need to tell, Tim. I walked inside going upstairs. I sighed worrying about, Bruce. Sure I may acted like I hated him but he's my dad. Fucking hell I started crying. I made it to Tim's room drying my tears. I opened the door seeing him drinking his coffee 

"...H-hey, babe" I said 

"hey, what's wrong?" 

He put his cup on the nightstand walking to me 

"nothing sorta.. Fuck I need to talk to you" 

"I'm all ears, what's wrong?" 

"alright I'm just going to fucking say it.. I-I'm.. I. I love you" 

"I love you too, Jane. Hey what's really wrong, babe" I started crying he touched my face "hey tell me what's going on? Is this about, Bruce"

"no mabye a little but there's something else I need to tell you" 

"hey deep breaths it's OK I won't get mad or upset or disappointed. I promise" 

I kept crying "why are you so perfect" he dried my tears and hugged me I buried my face in his neck "I'm pregnant" 

"w-what?" 

I lifted my head crying and laughing 

"I'm pregnant, dumb-ass" 

"you're serious? You're pregnant? We're gonna have a baby!!" he asked smiling I nodded "oh, yes! Yes" he kissed me all over my face laughed 

"Tim, st-stop" I laughed 

He kept on "yes! Yes! Yes best day of my entire life!" he kissed my lips "you need to lay down right now" 

"Timmy" 

"no way your getting out of this lay down and rest. What can I get you?" 

I huffed and laid on the bed he kissed me crying 

"stop it st-stop crying then it's going to make me cry dammit" 

I started crying Tim kissed my head 

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" he said 

We hugged each other. I can't help but worry about, Bruce. Mabye I hope he'd be happy for me. Hell mabye we can stand to be in the same room. I can only hope he's alive..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Oh and of course if I need improvements let me know! So my future stories are better!


End file.
